Transformers Friendship is energy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is story that has been running my head. Transformers Friendship is energy. Enjoy!


Chapter 1 jewels of Harmony

 _Once upon a time There were two brothers who ruled over Cybertron. The Oldest use his seeker energy to rise the sun the youngest use his seeker energy to rise the moon. They maintain balance and harmony. Soon the younger became resentful. The Bots Play through his brothers day and slept through and didn't care about his wonderful night. One day he refuse move the moon for way of dawn. His Brother tried to reason with him. But the bitterness in the young one's spark had turned him into a wicked Bot of darkness. Nightmare terror. His Brother used the Jewels of Harmony banishing him to moon forever. The eldest to responsibility for sun and moon and held harmony to this day._

"Jewel's of Harmony I heard of those some where but where?" Starscream said. Starscream rush to the library where Swindle helping minicon was about to head out. Starscream looked up Bot in the moon. "On the longest day of the 2,000th year the stars will aid his escape and Nightmare terror will bring eternal night." Starscream read. "Swindle write this down." Starscream said. "But," Swindle said. "Just do it." Starscream said. Swindle wrote down Starscream's letter and sent it to Starscream's teacher Winglord Strongwind.

The Winglord sent a letter back. Telling Starscream to got Bot town. To oversee the preparations for summer solar fair. He also wants him to make some friends. They ran into a flier. "Hi I'm Starscream." He said. The other Flier gasped and ran off.

"Okay food." Swindle said looking at the list. They made it to fruit farm. Where they saw Giraffe bot working. "Hi, I'm Starscream." He said. "Nice to meet you Starscream I'm Longrack. The Stretch family loves making friends" The bot said. "Hi Longrack that isn't why I'm here, I'm in charge of the over seeing the summer solar fair. I hear you are in charge of the food." Starscream said. "Not just me my buddy Heinrad is helping out too. He's got the veggies covered, There he is." Longrack said. "Oh right I guess I forgot that two bots were in charge of food." Starscream said. Longrack introduced his family.

"Okay weather a bot named Powerglide is suppose to be keeper the sky clear. That must be him." Swindle said. Seeing a bot Slicing through the last cloud. "Hi I'm Powerglide it's great to see a new face." He said. "I'm Starscream." Starscream said. "Okay next on the list is a bot in charge of build the area." Swindle said.

They made it to the area. "Hi I'm Starscream are you Wedge?" Starscream asked. "Yes." Wedge said. "I am Starscream I'm over seeing the operations for the summer solar fair." Starscream said. "Yes, I am." Wedge said. Wedge showed him the design. "Yes thank you." Starscream said.

Then on the way to see about the decorations. A penguin bot ran into them. "Sorry I'm Break, I'm just hanging out." Break said picking Starscream up. "That's okay." Starscream said. "Well see you later." Break said.

They met Cohrada. A cobra bot in charge of decorations. "So where are you from?" He asked. "I'm from Gearsvot." Starscream said. "Wow that is fabulous place." Cohrada said and went back to work.

"Okay what is next?" Starscream asked. "Music and that's it." Swindle said. They saw two bots together one was playing a gentle beat as boom box. While the other was Rabbit transformer helping cassettes and birds play the music. "Hi I'm Starscream I'm overseeing things for the summer solar fair. You two are in charge of the music I presume?" Starscream said. The boom box transformed. "Yep I'm Blaster." Blaster said. "Who are you?" Starscream asked the rabbit. "Stampy." The bot whispered. "That's Stampy he's really shy and timid." Blaster said. "Cool minicon." Blaster said pointing at Swindle. "Thanks." Swindle said.

Starscream made it to the library. There was a party. The bot who threw it was the flier the met before his name was Cyclonus.

At the fair Nightmare terror was freed. And Winglord Strongwind was gone. Starscream went to the library and saw the bots he met early were there. "Okay Jewels of Harmony only nine are know. Honesty, loyalty, respect, responsibility, humility, kindness, generosity, laughter, and perseverance the tenth is unknown." Starscream said the had head to castle of two brothers which was in shroudden forest.

"This place is creepy." Cohrada said. "Yes and not too natural." Longrack said. The cliff gave way. Powerglide and Cyclonus grabbed Break, Heinrad, Wedge, Cohrada, Stampy, and Blaster. Longrack grabbed something. Starscream couldn't fly because rock had damaged one of his wings. "Hang on I'm coming." Longrack said. "Longrack what should I do?' Starscream asked. "Let go." Longrack said. "Are you nuts my wing is damaged I can't fly!" Starscream said. "What I am telling you is the complete and honest truth let go and you'll be okay." Longrack said. Starscream let go and Cyclonus and Powerglide caught him.

They began to walk through the forest. Wedge had to do something he had to fix Starscream's wing. "It's what I have to do." Heinrad said. They saw an angry tech beast. Stampy removed a thorn from it's paw and it calmed down. Then bot who feeling down Heinrad treated him they he wanted with respect. When someone tried to boost pride his pride Blaster knew what important. Cyclonus banished fear by laughing at fear. Cohrada cheered up a sorrowful beast with a meaningful gift. Powerglide refused to give up when things looked bleak. Break refused to leave his friends for his own heart's desires.

Nightmare Terror smashed the jewels. Starscream was worried and heard his friends and discovered they represent the jewels of harmony. They defeat Nightmare terror. "My head!" Break said. They were impressed by their armor covers. "I guess we do represent the jewels of friendship." Longrack said. "Indeed you do." a voice said it was Winglord Strongwind. "Strongwind you told me it was all just a bot tale." Starscream said. "What I said was you need to make some friends. I saw the signs of Nightmare terrors return and I knew you could stop him once you let friendship into your heart. Now if someone else will do the same." Strongwind said. A teenage seeker was on the ground. "Winglord Nightwind. It has been 2,000 years since I've seen you like this we were meant to rule together little brother." Strongwind said. "Brother?" Everyone said. "Will you accept my friendship?" Strongwind asked. "I'm so sorry big brother. I missed you so much." Nightwind said. "I missed you too." Strongwind said. "This calls for a party!" Cyclonus said.

The bots celebrated. Starscream was sad to leave his friends. So Strongwind decided for Starscream to stay in Bot town and study friendship and write to him about what he has been learning.


End file.
